


Sam and Crowley make a bet

by ReturnFrom_86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam not Gadreel, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnFrom_86/pseuds/ReturnFrom_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Crowley get chatting and make a bet for when Dean and Cas will finally get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam and Crowley make a bet

**Author's Note:**

> Teen & Up for language.

"Damn it Crowley, you're going to have to help us at some point if you don't want to be stuck here for the rest of your miserable life".

"Yeah, yeah, tell us or else, we're not bluffing, blah blah _blah_ I've heard it all before". Crowley threw a shit eating grin at Sam who sighed in resignation and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Well you're going to have intense company for the next two weeks, we're keeping a low profile, trying to help Cas with translations of some old text so we know what we're facing out there, the three of us will be in the bunk-"

"Ooh cooped up with Mickie and Minnie Mouse, I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of your ugly mug".

"I don't have a clue what you're referring to", Sam said with a telling smile, then sighed, "they are pretty obvious I guess". The two men let out some chuckles then fell into an uneasy silence.

"So you do admit there's something going on".

"Crowley, if you think I'm going to gossip with you about what's going on between my brother and Cas, you can forget it".

"Hey, I'm just curious, thought you could use some help, I always felt nauseated in their presence. Must be hell for you living with it".

"It's infuriating", Sam sighed, and nodded sadly. 

"So", Crowley said, "when do you think they'll each take the hint?" 

Sam walked slowly towards the seat opposite Crowley, eyed it suspiciously then sat down with another long sigh.

"I don't know, I've had about four years of their crap and honestly, I can't believe they don't see it. Who knows, these two weeks might be good for them, especially if I give them a gentle nudge". Crowley let out a dark, gravelly laugh.

"No way, you'll get in the way Moose, your brother's too emotionally stunted to even acknowledge his feelings let alone act on them. And at the moment Castiel can't tell the difference between love and indigestion".

"Dean is not emotionally stunted, he's grown up a hell of a lot, he talks to me about stuff now-"

"Ooh he talks to me, whatever Dr Phil. You're being blinded because he's your brother and you think heaven's light shines from his asshole, but the fact remains they're the two least emotionally capable people in the world and you expect them to notice how they both go all dewy eyed over each other, you expect them both to _talk_ about how they _feel_ , you expect them to realise how head over heels they are for each other. I thought you were the smart one, well, at least you've got your looks". Sam clenched his fists, knuckles cracking as he took deep, deep breaths.

"So you don't think they'll ever get together then?", Crowley cocked his head up, pondering Sam's question.

"Never say never Sam, I just think they need more than a nudge and a damn sight longer than two weeks. What they need is for their other half to be put in jeopardy, there needs to be the possibility of them losing each other. Put the other in peril and see how long it takes for them to admit their feelings, it'll all come spilling out. In fact, I know some people who would be happy to-"

"No Crowley, no. You think I'd let you do that, wow. Besides they've lost and found each other countless times over the years, it just makes them pissed". Crowley nodded at that and Sam frowned down at the table between them.

"Well don't say I didn't offer. I still don't think two weeks of lost in translation will work-"

"That doesn't sound a lot like torture, Sammy, you're losing your touch", Dean hollered from outside the room where the dungeon was hidden.

"Ow", Crowley returned drily.

"That's more like it", Dean shouted back and his footsteps could be heard retreating. Sam lifted his eyes to meet Crowley's, a smile on his lips.

"What do you say we make a bet, if Dean and Cas get together in the next two weeks, you'll tell us what we want to know about the tablets".

"Making a deal with a demon, some things never change-"

"It's not a deal, just a bet-"

"Then if it's just a bet I'm not playing for information". Crowley leaned back, raised his nose into the air and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine", Sam sighed, "what about we play for a dollar, you game for a dollar? Dean and Cas don't get together in the next two weeks, you get a dollar". Crowley didn't move his position, after a moment he slowly released his crossed arms and put his hand out. Sam shook his hand, but kept his senses alert for any trickery and his eyes squinted in suspicion.

"I know you must be devastated that bets don't need to be sealed by a kiss but life is just that unfair. Don't worry Moose, there's always next time". Crowley winked and leaned back in his chains as Sam made a hasty exit out of the dungeon, rubbing his hand on his shirt and thinking of ways to get his brother and Cas alone together. 

  


#### 1 week later

"I don't understand it", Sam threw his arms into the air in agitation, "I've tried everything I can think of and they're still just as dumb as ever". Sam leaned his head against the cool table top that lay between himself and Crowley.

"Remember if you need assistance, I am more than happy to oblige-"

"We are not sending a demon bounty hunter after Cas so just quit it".

"Well, are they acting any different?"

Sam slumped further on the table.

"No, I think I made the situation worse, or at least more awkward. When I leave them to eat alone I can literally feel the awkwardness from another room. And that time I suggested we have a beer break, I've never seen Dean so cautious with his drink, him and Cas only had like one beer. I think they might know something's up because they're so scared of each other now". Crowley nudged Sam's shoulder.

"Cheer up Moose, there's still a week left and my offer still stands".

"Shut up Crowley".

  


#### 6 days later

"Well Moose, you did well, but it's been thirteen days and the batter hasn't even swung, never mind reached first base. You seem to have done every trick in the book shy of literally _nudging_ them together". Sam let out a low chuckle.

"I actually did do that, we were walking down the hall and an opportunity presented itself for me to happen to trip over my own feet and push into Cas who fell into the ready embrace of Dean who happened to be passing by". Crowley and Sam both let out hushed chuckles.

"Oh how clumsy of you Moose". 

"Holy shit you should have seen their faces Crowley. Bright as tomatoes, and then they started to spew apologies as they disentangled themselves. Crowley, do you think what we're doing is wrong?" Crowley's chain's rattled as he shook with laughter.

"You're asking me, King of Hell, a _demon_ if what we're doing is _wrong_ …" Crowley's eyes darkened, but not the black darkness of a demon's eyes, they darkened with thoughtfulness as Crowley looked at the man sitting opposite him. "You and your brother and that damned angel, man, god, whatever, have been a pain in my arse for so long that, and you must _never, ever repeat this_ , that I've started to think, almost, fondly of the three of you. You've got balls, I'll grant you that, and I like that in a person". Crowley waggled his eye brows mischievously, "anyway, the point I'm trying to make is, if any of you get a chance to be happy, for fucks sake, take it. And all you're doing is trying to help your brother see how happy he could be, nothing wrong with that. Now spray me with holy water to make sure that sappy shit didn't throw the demon out of me, give me pain". Sam grinned at Crowley.

"Don't tempt me".

"Hey, you're not going to be a sore loser are you? To be perfectly honest you may as well pay up now". Sam nodded to Crowley with a sad smile.

"I did my best", he said reaching into his pocket for a dollar, "that's all anyone can ask of me". His fingers clutched around the money but stilled as footsteps were heard in the hall outside of the room where the dungeon was. A pair of footsteps, falling chaotically with banging sounds following them, Sam fell into a fighting stance as Crowley drew in a breath then hushed. The noises got closer and louder, until a whirlwind of movement flew past the open door and continued down the hall. It had been Dean and Castiel, lips furiously locked together making their way to Dean's room at the end of the hall, paying no heed to anything else but each other. Crowley and Sam only saw a moment of the couple's passion fuelled tornado, but the vision of Dean's hands raking though Castiel's hair, and Castiel's hand running up Dean's chest under the T-shirt while the other was lost below the waistband of Dean's pants would forever be imprinted on their minds. 

"Well I'll be a son of a witch", Crowley breathed out. Sam was still in his fighting stance, blinking slowly and deliberately. Crowley slid a crisp dollar bill across the table, Sam had no clue where it could possibly have come from but he didn't dwell on that thought as tried to force his shocked mind to move his muscles.

"Good call Moose… good call".


End file.
